1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle for children and particularly to a construction of vehicles for children improved to arouse the interest of children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
What is of particular interest to this invention is a vehicle for children constructed so that a child sits on it with the legs on either side and drives it with leg strokes kicking the ground. Such vehicles for children, simulating automobiles, motorcycles, airplanes, locomotives, streetcars, animals and other forms, have appeared on the market. Such a variety of static shapes should not go unheeded from the standpoint of arousing the interest of children.
Further, dynamic shapes, particularly where their actions are of unexpected nature, would perform the function of arousing the interest of children more intensely.